


A Secret to Share

by DarkSheKnight



Series: Hazbin Oneshots/Stories for the Soul [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust Alive and A Child, Angst, Fluff, His mother is wonderful, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSheKnight/pseuds/DarkSheKnight
Summary: Anthony has something to tell his Ma.
Relationships: Angel Dust & His Mother
Series: Hazbin Oneshots/Stories for the Soul [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830988
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	A Secret to Share

Anthony Ragni stared at his crayons and papers filled with his doodles with his thin eyebrows pulled tight and his soft pink lips in a cute little pout. The small box television on their side table played a familiar jingle and soon Bugs Bunny was putting Ol’ Sam as run for his money. Anthony’s attention shifted to the program for a moment, Looney Toons was always on at this time, before going back to staring intensely at his drawings. Well, he was staring at one drawing out of the many. With daintily small fingers Anthony traced the waxy lines, careful not to press too hard and smudge his latest artwork. 

The idea of love is a strange concept to Anthony and, just about, to every other 7 year old too. He knew that if you love someone you say so and you hug them goodbye and get them things they want on Christmas and you smile when you see them. He also knew that there was different kinds of love. Ma and Pa kiss sometimes and hold hands, that was love. He and his siblings hug and tease and giggle at each other’s jokes, that was love too. Anthony had a hard time understanding Ma and Pa’s love but he remembered Ma saying something about getting a warm feeling around someone you love or around a crush . On the page in front of him with his old, worn crayons was his first crush and he didn’t think his drawing show how cute the new kid was. 

The telly continued on with “What’s up, Doc’s” and “I tot I saw a putty tat’s” and Anthony continued to think as soft footsteps pad the carpeted floor of the living room. The slight squeal of the couch springs made Anthony turn from his spot at the coffee table to his Mama. He and Ma were home alone today and tomorrow since Pa took Dante to a baseball game in Jersey and Molly is staying with her friend Anna for the weekend. Just him and his Mama. Anthony giggles a little, showing off his pearly whites, and got up on the little mint colored couch with his drawing in hand. 

Eliza Ragni was a beautiful woman, long blonde waves of ribbon-like locks with fair skin dotted with light freckles and large light blue eyes. She was a loving mother with a quick wit and a hard worker. She could take almost anything thrown her way with confidence but that doesn’t mean she can’t be shocked speechless. 

It’s a late Friday afternoon, her little girl spending the night with that sweet Boise girl and her eldest son and husband away on a trip. Eliza was certain she would’ve been left alone this weekend if her youngest son had any interest in sports but, luckily for her, she and her baby boy had the whole weekend to cook and watch movies and, maybe, go to the roller rink and out to eat. Tonight, though, was a lazy night and, with a newly made cup of tea in her hand, she sat down on their couch with Looney Toons playing on the television and Anthony sitting at their mahogany coffee table with his art supplies he got for his and his sister’s birthday two years ago. 

Eliza barely got a sip in before her baby boy was right next to her with and drawing and facial expression that screamed, “I wanna show you something!” She held back a laugh at her son excited face, his freckles standing proud on his cheek bones and his doe eyes lively. She took another sip of her tea as her boy practically vibrated with anticipation before laying her mug on the matt on the table and turned to Anthony who looked ready to explode. Eliza smiled and shook her head a little. 

“Alright, baby. What is it?” Her thick accent that is accustom to New Yorkers dripping off her words like honey. Anthony’s words came as if someone broke the dam in his vocal cords. 

“I think I have a crush, Mama!” 

Well. That’s not what Eliza was expecting but she figured his first crush would happen eventually, first grade still seemed too early though. Nevertheless, she would hear her boy out, maybe he just really wanted to be friends with her and mistaken that for feelings. 

“Oh, really?” Anthony nodded frantically, his grin wide and eyes squinted. He held up his picture for her to see. Her heart dropped. 

The drawing was of a boy with short brown hair, blue eyes, and a missing tooth. Anthony possess such good art skills at such a young age.... As soon as the picture was shown it left and Anthony began talking again. 

“Yeah! His name is Cyrus! He’s a little taller than me and is really quiet! Ain’t he pretty, Ma?”

Oh. Oh, her poor baby.... oh the hatred of this world was not going to be kind to her baby boy anymore.... With tears gathered in her eyes she spoke over Anthony. 

“You... like a boy?” He blinked and nodded hesitantly. “Uh huh, I like his eyes!” Eliza nodded and smiled shakily with a small sigh. Anthony innocently tilted his head in confusion at his Ma’s response, Eliza had to blink away her tears. 

“Okay, baby. Can you promise me something, hon?” After Anthony hummed a “mmhm!” She continued, “Never let anyone say there’s something wrong with you. Okay, baby? No one! Because there’s not and you shouldn’t be ashamed of anything you like, or love, or want to do. Never be ashamed, baby...” she broke down at the end and hugged her little boy close to her chest. 

Anthony sat there in his Mama’s trembling arms with so much confusion and responded. 

“Okay, Mama.”


End file.
